1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to transactions, and more particularly, to methods and systems for transactions conducted via a user device in the proximity of a seller.
2. Related Art
A customer regularly searches for, purchases and pays for products and/or services from online sellers over communication networks, such as the Internet. At times, a customer engages in transactions at a seller's location and uses a transaction card or cash for payment. Routinely, customers engage in transactions with a variety of sellers by using their mobile device. However, typical ways of engaging in such transactions and making payments may be cumbersome and inconvenient. For example, a customer may not have enough cash for payment in connection with a transaction at a seller's location, or a seller may not be set up to run a credit card for payment. In electronic commerce, a common way of making payments over the Internet includes using a credit card. Use of a credit card may be inconvenient in that it requires, for example, a user to enter credit card information for each purpose, which may be especially cumbersome when using a mobile device. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple way of conducting transactions.